Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 25
(Sonntag, 26.09.2010) Berath bricht auf Als Rakel in die Schule zurück kam, begegnete ihr ein griesgrämig drein blickender Meister Branwick. Mit den Worten "Füße vertreten Rakel... später..." verschwand er. Innen erkannte Rakel den Grund. Berath verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Rakel umarmte ihn zum Abschied. "Schau nicht traurig der kommt schon wieder." meinte Tigili, und Rakel nicktte. Training Später traf Rakel in der Stadt auf James. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule, um endlich das Training durchzuführen. Dort trafen sie auf Thia. "Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Aber du tauchst ja meist nicht ohne Grund auf." sagte James. Thia schrieb auf ihren Zettel "Doch, heut ist mir langweilig, also bin ich mal hier." und nickte bekräftigend. "Hmm.." meinte der Meister und kratzte sich am Kinn, "Ich glaube, ich habe eine Beschäftigung.". Er grinste. "Hööö?" artikulierte Thia und machte große Augen in einem fragenden Gesicht. "Rakel hier", er klopfte Rakel sachte auf den Rücken, "sollte heute einen Kampfunterricht mit mir führen. Wie wäre es, wenn du ihre heutige Trainingspartnerin wärst?". "Uuuuuuuhhh!" machte Thia, betrachtete Rakel von oben bis unten und rieb sich wie ein hinterlistiges Frettchen die Hände. Dann zwinkerte sie Rakel zu. "Das deute ich als ein Ja." meinte der Meister. Thia deutete auf den Meister und hielt nickend den Daumen in die Höhe. Rakel versuchte sich ihr Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihr war das frettchenhafte und fremdartige der zungenlosen Person nicht geheuer. "Na dann, auf auf." forderte der Meister sie auf. "Ähm" machte Rakel. "Ja?" fragte der Meister, während Thia leichtfüßig hinterher trippelte. "Gut. Drinnen?" fragte Rakel. Der Meister nickte knapp. Thia schaute sich, wohl noch immer beeindruckt von dem großen Haus, um. Enai kam herein und begrüßte die Anwesenden. "Darf ich zusehen?" fragte sie. "Ja, darfst du. Während du deine Übungen machst, würde ich vorschlagen." meinte der Meister grinsend. Enai grummelte leise. "Gut, dann schau ich bei meinem Übungen zu." meinte Enai widerwillig. "Thia, die Waffenwahl ist dir überlassen. Und nicht zimperlich sein, ja?" forderte der Meister Thia auf. Rakel schluckte. "Uhmhm...." meinte Thia und klopfte dann auf ihren selbst gebastelten Dolch. Rakel dehnte ihre Muskeln ein wenig. "Uhhhhh!" Thia deutete fragend auf Enai. "Hrrmmmm..." machte Thia und schwang ihre Arme ordentlich durch, wohl um sie aufzulockern. "Und ihr beide dürft anfangen." befand der Meister. "Humm" meinte Rakel. Thia nickte leicht und klopfte mit Blick auf Rakel auf ihren Dolch. Rakel zog ihre Messer und schaute Thia an. Thia ging in Kampfposition und zwinkerte Rakel fröhlich zu. "Wie gestern Rakel, dann wird das schon." munterte der Meister sie auf. Rakel stellte ihre Beine versetzt hintereinander, hielt den rechten vor den linken Dolch und schaute aufmerksam. Thia deutete auf sich und sah Rakel fragend an. Dabei wechselte sie ständig die Position des eigenen Messers in der Hand, einmal zeigte die Spitze nach vorne, ein anderes Mal nach unten. Rakel näherte sich Thia vorsichtig und stieß versuchsweise den Dolch in der rechten Hand vor. Thia wich mit einem schnellen Seitenschritt nach links aus, führte das jedoch fort, indem sie sich schwungvoll in die Knie gehend drehte um Rakel die Beine weg zu fegen. Rakel sprang hoch, um dem zu entgehen und stieß dabei den anderen Dolch gen Thia. Diese rollte sich, um dem Dolchstoß zu entgehen, halb nach hinten ab, allerdings war auch dies eine Finte, denn kaum befand sie sich mit den Schultern auf dem Boden, stieß sie sich schon mit den Füßen voraus kraftvoll wieder gen Rakels Brust ab. Rakel wurde getroffen und taumelte mit einem schmerzhaften Laut zurück, der blaue Fleck von neulich kaum verheilt, sie nutzte aber den Schwung, rollte sich zurück und kam weit genug von Thia wieder hoch. Sie verengte die Augen. Thia musste sich anschließend seitlich abrollen, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, dann nahm sie wieder den Dolch mit der Spitze nach unten und kam langsam aber entschlossen auf Rakel zu. Rakel nahm Schwung und sprang auf Thia zu, die Dolche beide zustichbereit. Sie versuchte nach Thias Dolchhand zu stoßen dabei und mit dem anderen Dolch gen Thias Schultern. Thia riss die Augen auf als, auf einmal eine Rakel geflogen kam und ließ sich wie ein Stein zu Boden fallen, in der Hoffnung, dass Rakel darüber hinweg flöge. Rakel flog tatsächlich drüber hinweg und wie sie vorwärts abrollen kann, hatte sie noch nicht gelernt. Sie landete schmerzhaft und rappelte sich leicht benommen wieder auf. Auch Thia rappelte sich schnell wieder auf die Knie hoch und überwand die Distanz zu Rakel mit einer schnell durchgeführten Rolle auf sie zu, allerdings blieb sie einen halben Meter vor Rakel stehen und nickte ihr grinsend zu. Rakel hielt die Dolche kampfbereit vor sich und wartete auf Thia. "Hrrm?" machte Rakel fragend. Thia winkte Rakel dann schmunzelnd heran und ließ erneut den Dolch in ihrer Hand rotieren, zeitgleich jedoch schlüpfte sie halb aus ihrem Stiefel heraus, ob Rakel diese dezente Bewegung jedoch sah, man würde sehen. Rakel näherte sich Thia in einem Bogen. Diese reagierte darauf mit einem Drehkick, der eigentlich nur fehl gehen konnte, da die Distanz zu groß war, allerdings flog schon kurz darauf ihr Stiefel direkt auf Rakel zu. Meister Febrosi schmunzelte ein wenig. Enai lachte leise von oben als sie das sah. Rakel warf sich zur Seite und versuchte nach Thias anderem Bein zu treten, das vermutlich zu weit weg war, wurde aber dennoch von dem Schuh an der rechten Schulter getroffen. Sie rollte sogleich weiter um hinter Thia hochzukommen. Rakel schnellte vor und stieß beide Klingen nach Thia, mit Vorsicht, falls diese sich wirklich überraschen ließ. Thia machte einen Sprung in die Luft um Rakels Fußfeger zu begegnen, als sie sich allerdings wieder aufgerappelt hat, drehte sich Thia schnell um und rutschte völlig unvermittelt mit beiden Beinen gegen Rakels. Rakel fiel auf Thia und warf dabei ihre Messer fort, um sie nicht zu verletzten. Das eine blieb in der Teppichecke stecken, das andere rutschte zum Geländer. Rakel fasste schnell nach Thias Handgelenk. Thia hingeben versuchte noch Rakles Fallschwung zu nutzen, um sie zur Seite von sich weg zu reißen, indem sie an deren Kragen griff, auf das festgehaltene Handgelenk reagierte Thia etwas 'über', in ihren Augen war deutliche Wut zu sehen und sie riss mit einer Kraft an Rakels Kragen, die man diesem Persönchen nun wirklich nicht zugetraut hätte. Dabei knurrt sie ebenso wütend. Rakel wurde neben Thia gerissen, hielt aber eisern deren Handgelenk fest. So eisern, wie es ihr möglich war. Thia stemmte sich wutschanubend mit ihren Beinen in die Höhe und schlug eine Rolle rückwärts um sich aus Rakels Griff zu winden. Rakel ließ sie los und zog dafür den einen Dolch aus der Teppichecke. Dann wich sie zum Treppengeländer zurück, gen ihres zweiten Dolches. Thia schnaubte etwas, als sie wieder in die Höhe kam, die Binden an ihrem rechten Handgelenk sind nun leicht blutig. Als sie sieht, wohin Rakel will, rennt sie ihr hinterher und schlägt kurz vor Rakel einen doppelten, flotten Drehkick in die Luft, wobei sie ihr ziemlich nahe kam. Rakel ließ sich zur anderen Seite fallen, in der Hoffnung, dass Thia nun auf das Geländer trifft und tritt entschieden nach dem einzigen Bein Thias, das Bodenkontakt hat. Thia riss die Augen auf und verzog das Gesicht, als ihr Bein auf das Geländer auftraf. Allerdings riss sie geistesgegenwärtig in diesem Moment das andere Bein hoch, um sich damit vom Geländer abzustoßen und mit dem Knie voran auf die mittlerweile liegende Rakel hinunter zu sausen. Rakel ging zu Boden, das Knie in ihrem Bauch nahm ihr kurzzeitig jegliche Luft zum Atmen. Thia nutzte genau diesen Moment, um ihren Dolch an Rakels Hals zu legen, natürlich schnitt sie nicht. Rakel keuchte und rang mit hochrotem Kopf nach Luft. Thia lehnte sich kurz zu Rakel hinunter und küsste ihre Wange, dann stand sie auf und humpelte in Richtung Teppich. Meister Febrosi nickte Thia anerkennend zu, dann machte er einen Schritt auf Rakel zu und reichte ihr die Hand zum Aufstehen. "Danke." sagte Rakel etwas rau. "Du hast dich gut geschlagen. Und länger, als ich erwartet habe." meinte der Meister. Rakel schaute überrascht. Thia betrachtete ihr lädiertes Schienbein, eine ordentliche Beule dran, schnell zog sie eine Salbe hervor und rieb diese da drauf. "Setz dich und ruh dich aus." sagte der Meister und Rakel setzte sich. "Hast du bei diesem Kampf etwas gelernt?" fragte er. "Entschuldige Thia, ich wusste nicht, dass deine Handgelenke verletzt sind." sagte Rakel. Thia lehnte sich nach vorne und angelte nach ihrem Stiefel, welchen sie sodann wieder drüber zog. "Ja ... einiges." sagte Rakel gen James. "Lass hören." forderte dieser sie auf. Thia sah schmunzelnd zu Rakel und winkte ab, dann schnappte sie sich ein zerknittertes Papier und schrieb darauf: "Jetzt bin ich verletzt, ist nur schlecht verheilt.". "Zum einen weniger Scheu vor Gegnern zu haben, die auf den ersten Blick weniger gefährlich wirken. Ich hätte vermutlich entschiedener sein können. Und dass ich mit noch mehr Dingen rechnen muss. Wie fliegenden Stiefeln. Und dass mir alle gern gegen die Brust treten.". Sie grinste schief und der Meister schmunzelte. "Ja, du musst deinen Gegner jederzeit ganz im Blick haben. Nicht nur seine Waffen.". Rakel nickte. Thia wickelte den blutigen Verband herunter und betrachtete das Ganze eingehend, rund um ihre Handgelenke herum war hässlich vernarbtes Gewebe zu sehen, welches wohl eben durch den Kampf teilweise wieder aufgerissen worden war. "Soll ich dir eine Salbe darauf machen und einen neuen Verband, Thia?" bot Rakel an. Thia kramte etwas in ihrer Gürteltasche und träufelte eine Tinktur darauf, dann sah sie zu Rakel, deutete auf die blutigen Binden und nickte Rakel zu. "Gut, ich hol eben einen frischen Verband. Falls der Meister es gestattet.". Thia schrieb auf ihren Zettel: "Ein neuer Verband wäre gut.", aber Rakel hatte sie auch so schon verstanden. "Sicher." sagte James. Dann wendete er sich zu Thia, während Rakel den Verband holte. "Danke für die kleine Lektion. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu schlimm?" er deutete auf Thias Handgelenke. Thia schmunzelte ein wenig und schrieb auf ihren Zettel: "Ich hätte mich anfangs nicht zurückhalten dürfen, und hätte heute meine Armschienen tragen sollen." dann zwinkerte sie Febrosi zu. "Ich sagte ja, nicht zimperlich sein.". Almathia schüttelte auf die Frage nach ihrem Handgelenk hin den Kopf und winkte leise kichernd ab. "Sie war nicht gerade zimperlich, fand ich." meinte die mit einem Verband zurück kommende Rakel. Sie grinste schief und hielt ihn Thia hin. "Soll ich?" fragte sie. Einhändig Verbände anlegen war immer eine schwierige Sache. Thia schmunzelte etwas und hielt das lädierte Handgelenk Rakel auffordernd hin, dann schrieb sie mit der freien Hand auf den Zettel: "Wusste nicht, wie weit du bist, Sheridan hat mir, als ich gelernt habe, immer eine Tracht Prügel nach der andren verpasst, wollte das nicht so halten." dann zwinkerte sie Rakel zu. "Das gleiche erwartet Rakel, wenn sie im Unterricht nicht aufpasst." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Ich seh schon, ich werde reichlich blaue Flecken sammeln." sagte Rakel vergnügt. Thia kicherte etwas und nickte. Sie war Rakel zwar immer noch nicht ganz geheuer, es war wohl vor allem die Fröhlichkeit, welche sie irritierte. Dennoch fühlte sie sich nach dem Kampf der Stummen näher als zuvor. Sie beugte sich vor und umwickelte Thias Handgelenk sorgsam, schließlich steckte sie das Verbandsende unter die anderen Lagen. "Über blaue Flecken kannst du froh sein." meinte der Meister grinsend. "Mmmh." machte Rakel. "Das nächste mal wirst du wieder mit mir Vorlieb nehmen." sagte er. "Vielleicht habt ihr dann blaue Flecken, Meister." meinte Rakel frech. Sie scherzten noch ein wenig, dann meinte Rakel "Ich glaube ich sollte auch noch mehr Akrobatik lernen, das scheint gegen so bewegliche Gegner gut zu sein.". "Akrobatik ist Meister Branwicks Fachgebiet. Da sprichst du ihn mal darauf an.". Ja, mach ich." sagte Rakel. "Sind Euch besondere Fehler aufgefallen, Meister?" fragte sie. "Du warst sehr konzentriert. Der große Fehler war eigentlich nur, dass du nicht auf alle Bewegungen von Thia geachtet hast. Verloren hast du eher, weil Thia erfahrener und einfach besser ist.". Rakel seufzte und nickte. "Aber du stehst noch am Anfang der Ausbildung. Das wird mit der Zeit." tröstete sie James. "Ich hoffe es." meinte Rakel. Thia nickte und klopfte Rakel auf die Schulter. "Immerhin verletze ich mich nicht mehr selbst, sondern andere erledigen das für mich." erklärte Rakel grinsend. "Schonmal ein Fortschritt." meinte der Meister und Thia kicherte belustigt. "Ich glaub weit ausgeschnittene Kleider kann ich mir die nächste Zeit abschminken. Irgendwann laufe ich herum wie Frau Feyn." orakelte Rakel. Thia sah zu Rakel hinüber. "Es liegt an dir, das zu verhindern." meinte der Meister. Rakel lächelte Thia zu. Diese schrieb auf ihren Zettel: "Kannst doch trotzdem, wen soll's interessieren?". "Meist hlft es, die Stellen sofort zu kühlen." warf Enai leise ein. "Das hätte meinen Meister sicher schockiert." meinte Rakel und grinste bei der Vorstellung. "Was? Blaue Flecken?" fragte dieser. "Nein ... die Rüstung auszuziehen und irgendwas kaltes auf die Stelle zu halten.". "Ah.. oh.." er lachte dann. Mauschelige Planungen Der Meister musste fort, und Enai ging zu Schreibübungen nach oben. So blieben Thia und Rakel allein zurück auf dem Teppich der Qual. Thia zog mit blitzeschnellen Fingern einfach einen der Dolche von Rakel, um ihn zu betrachten. Rakel schaute ihr dabei zu. Thia betrachtete die Klinge einen Moment eingehend von allen Seiten. Sie schob den Dolch dann ungefragt wieder zurück, schnappte sich einen Zettel und schrieb darauf: "Strenger Meister euer Febrosi". "Mmmh. Im Unterricht ja.". Leise fragte Rakel "Hat Meister Branwick mit dir gesprochen?". Thia blinzelte etwas, dann schrieb sie auf ihren Zettel: "Er spricht fast jeden Tag mit mir.". Sie lachte leise los und sah Rakel dann mit dme sprichwörtlichen Fragezeichen im Gesicht an. "Hö?". Sie boxte ihr leicht gegen den Arm. "Hmmm. Na dann wird er das spezielle wohl noch mit besprechen, vermute ich." meinte Rakel. "Chrmmmmm..." machte Thia gedehnt. "Was meisnt du?" schrieb sie auf ihren Zettel. "Nun er bat mich um einen Gefallen und wollte gern, dass du mir hilfst." erklärte Rakel. "AAAAAAA!" Thia nickte mit wissender Mimik. Rakel schmunzelte. Almathia holte ein dunkles Kuvert hervor und wedelte grinsend damit herum. "Mmmh." sagte Rakel. Thia schob das Kuvert wieder ein, dann schrieb sie auf ihren Zettel: "Bekommen wir hin, weiß mittlerweile auch wo sich er Kerl herumtreibt.". "Oh gut. Das ist viel wert.". Thia nickt bedächtig, und rieb sich mit dem Zeigefinger die Nase. Dann schrieb sie auf den Zettel: "Der Gute ist jeden Tag in den öffentlichen Bereichen, Bittstellerraum und Bilbiothek. Warum?" und grinste kurz darauf wieder frech. "Wenn wir wissen, wo er sich aufhält, wird es leichter, ihn zu finden." erklärte Rakel. Eine gewisse Logik war ihren Worten nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Thia nickte kichernd und tippte dabei auf Rakels Nasenspitze. "Und öffentliche Bereiche ist gut. Brauchen wir nur noch einen Anlass, da unauffällig herein zu schneien." erklärte Rakel weiter. Thia hielt den Daumen in die Höhe und nickte. "Drum bin ich ja heute hier, wollte mal sehen mit wem ich da hin soll, wie DIE so ist." schrieb Thia und kicherte. "Tja das bin ich Thia." meinte Rakel. Tigili Thia verschwand, als Enai und Tigili herunter kamen. "Und was hast du noch schönes gemacht?" fragte Tigili. "Wir haben gekämpft." erklärte Rakel ihr. "Spannend, ich darf ja nur zusehen. Und wüsste auch nicht, was ich gegen diese langen Beine machen sollte.". "Ja, das ist natürlich ein Problem. Ich denke da ist Akrobatik gefragt." meinte Rakel. "Ja ich muss dich wie ein Eichhörnchen umtanzen und dir in den Hintern pieksen." meinte die Gnomin. "Zum Beispiel." nickte Rakel. "Gut, das sollte ich schaffen. Das Ziel ist ja groß genug." sagte Tigili grinsend. "Ach ja?" fragte Rakel und sah ein wenig beleidigt aus. "Ja sicher, total toll find ich den. Nicht so riesig, wie beiden anderen, nur halt groß im Vergleich zu mir." erklärte Tigili. "Na gut." meinte Rakel. Rakel wuschelte Tigi durchs Haar. Diese quiekte leise aber fröhlich. "Das müssen wir auch nochmal ändern..." fand Rakel. "Ja finde ich auch." stimmte Tigili zu. Und Enai, die gerade wieder hereingekommen war, nickte. (Montag, 27.09.2010) Abendbrot Abends saßen Enai und Rakel zusammen am großen Tisch und aßen. "Übrigens, Du warst gut gestern." sagte Rakel leise kauend. "Oh danke. Ich hab das unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern versucht." meinte Rakel beschwichtigend und Enai schmunzelte. "Es ist keine Schande unterlegen zu sein, wenn der Gegner stärker ist. Wichtig ist nur wie man damit umgeht." meinte Enai. "Sich nicht zu verschließen?" fragte Rakel. Enai nickte. "Durch Fehler und Niederlagen lernst Du mehr, als durch einen Sieg. Solange Du dir der Fehler bewusst wirst.". Nun nickte Rakel und meinte "Ich will ja schließlich was lernen.". Enai nahm einen Apfel, schnitt ihn in kleine Stücke und reichte Rakel etwas davon.". "Danke schön.". "Dafür sind wir ja hier." meinte Enai. Rakel nahm die Apfelspälze und verspeiste sie, als sie mit ihrem Käsebrot fertig war. "Meister Febrosi traut mir wohl nicht zu, den Nahkampf zu trainieren." meinte Enai und seufzte kurz. "Nicht?" fragte Rakel. Enai schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir schien, du verstehst davon schon mehr als ich. Aber vielleicht will er erst deinen Körper stählen. Da musste ich auch durch.". "Ich bin schließlich älter, Rakel, und musste mich öfters wehren." erklärte Enai. Rakel lächelte "Ja.". "Es ist nur ein bedingt kleiner Vorteil." meinte Enai und lächelte kurz. "Warum?" fragte Rakel. "Warum was?" fragte Enai zurück. "Warum ist das nur ein bedingt kleiner Vorteil?" fragte Rakel und schaute Enai neugierig an. Enai schmunzelte und schaute zurück. "Bedingt insofern, weil Du jung bist und schnell lernst." erklärte sie. "Mmmh. Ja, das hoff ich doch." meinte Rakel und grinste. Enai lachte. "Klar,Rakel.". Enai nahm sich ein Stück Käse und verspeiste es. Rakel schnitt sich daraufhin auch noch ein Stück vom Käse ab."Und sei schnell. Gestern war ich zu langsam und landete im Kanal deswegen.". "Hatten wir nicht ... huch? im Kanal? Wie kam das denn?" fragte Rakel. Enai lacht und erzählte dann "Nun ich war Angeln gestern und Meister Branwick fand es wohl witzig, mich mit einem Knallkörper zu erschrecken. Ich habe es nicht schnell genug gesehen und bin, weil Tigi neben mir stand, in den Kanal gesprungen.". Rakel lachte und fragte "Dachtest du, da explodiert was schlimmeres?". "Ja." Enai lachte mit. "Schließlich stand Tigi neben mir." erklärte sie und kicherte leise belustigt in sich hinein. "Aber ich habe mich gerächt." sie schmunzelte. "Und wie?" fragte Rakel neugierig und biss ein Stück vom Käsebrot ab. "Als ich aus den Kanal raus kam, griff ich in meinen Beutel der noch am Steg lag. Mein Wecker war noch darin, der so fürchterlich laut tickt, wenn man ihn anmacht. Ich habe ihn dem Meister zugeschmissen und bin kommentarlos gegangen." Enai lachte. "Naja. Der Effekt war nicht so gut, er hat ihn Tigi zugeschmissen und 'Auseinanderbauen' oder so gebrüllt.". Enai schmunzelte wieder. Rakel kicherte und vermutete "Und jetzt hast du keinen Wecker mehr?". "Ne." sie grinsten sich an. "Egal, bau' ich mir ein neuen. Dafür habe ich eine neue Technik der Meditation gelernt gestern.". "Von Meister Branwick?" fragte Rakel. Enai nickte. "In Kanäle zu springen?" fragte Rakel grinsend. "Nein, das kann ich auch so.". "Mmmh. Einschlafen gehört jedenfalls nicht dazu, oder?" fragte Rakel neckend. "Nein, diesmal habe ich wohl alles richtig gemacht." sie grinste etwas schelmisch. "Und inwiefern war es anders?" fragte Rakel. Enai dachte kurz nach. "Ich war wach und entspannt. Nunja es ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Er ist immer so ruhig und - Mhmmm - man kann seinen Anweisungen gut folgen wenn man nicht gerade hundemüde ist.". "Ja das stimmt." gab Rakel zu. "Hast Du Ihn mal anders erlebt?" fragte Enai. "Ja.". Enai hob die Brauen. "Echt?". Rakel nickte und sagte "Ich denke aber nicht, dass es ihm recht wäre darüber zu reden.". "Oh,sicher." sie winkte ab. "Will ich gar nicht wissen.". Enai aß das letzte Stück Käse auf ihrem Teller auf und brach sich noch etwas Brot ab. Rakel holte eine halbe Flasche Wein von unten und zwei Gläser und die beiden stießen auf die Schule an. "Und was macht das Schreiben?" fragte Rakel. "Ich übe fleißig, endlich." sagte Enai und lachte. "Ich habe eingesehen mit Schummelei komm ich nicht weiter.". Sie schmunzelte etwas und nippte am Glas. "Ja das hilft langfristig einfach nicht." meinte Rakel. "Ich weiß. Alte Gewohnheiten legt man halt schwer ab.". "Ich war zum Glück weniger lang unterwegs." meinte Rakel. "Hum?" fragte Enai. "Naja. Knapp drei Jahre.". "Ich versteh dich gerade nicht." gab Enai zu. Rakel lächelte und erklärte "Bevor es mich hierher verschlagen hat.". "Oh. Wo warst Du denn in diesen drei Jahren?" fragte Enai. "Mal hier, mal da. Unterwegs. Am Anfang, nachdem ich mit 16 aus dem Waisenhaus kam, war ich bei einer Schneiderin. Aber da konnte ich schon bald nicht mehr bleiben." erzählte Rakel. "Das ist blöd." meinte Enai. "Wirklich viel gelernt hab ich nicht, immerhin reicht es nun, Wunden zu nähen." meinte Rakel und grinste schief. Enai verzog mitleidig das Gesicht. "Dafür kannst Du das aber. Da weiss ich ja dann, wo ich hin muss, wenn ich mal ungeschickt bin." meinte sie und lachte leise auf. Rakel nickte grinsend. "Meister Febrosi hab ich auch schon zusammengeflickt." berichtete sie. Enai lehnte sich an und verschränkte die Arme etwas vor sich, das Weinglas dabei in der Hand haltend. "Oh, wie kam das denn?". Rakel nahm auch einen Schluck Wein, dann erzählte sie "Er war in einen Kampf geraten und verwundet worden. Die Wunde war grob genäht, er bat mich, das besser zu machen.". Enai nickte. "Eine gute Idee, wenn Du geschickt mit Nadel und Faden bist.". Sie schmunzelte kurz und nippte an den Wein. "Sag mal, wie schätzt Du unsere Meister ein?" fragte Enai. "In welcher Beziehung?" fragte Rakel zurück. Enai grinste etwas. "Na im Unterricht, ihr Verhalten und Lehrmethoden. Was für ein Eindruck hast Du von den beiden?". "Sie sind recht verscheiden, aber von beiden kann man viel lernen." meinte Rakel nachdenklich. Enai trank einen kleinen Schluck und nickte. "Stimmt.". "Und es ist immer ein wenig unberechenbar, was als nächstes kommt." ergänzte Rakel. "Ja. Manchmal weiß man nicht, was der Sinn der Sache ist von Worten und Gesten." Enai lachte kurz auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Aber man wird dann ja meist aufgeklärt, nicht wahr.". "Ja so ist es." sagte Rakel. Nachdenklich leerten sie ihre Weingläser. "Erstaunlich, wie umfassend die Ausbildung ist." sagte Rakel dann leise. Enai sah zu Ihr und nickte. "Ich glaube es war ein großes Glück, hier zu landen." stellte Rakel fest. "Ja, ich glaube auch. Auch wenn es nicht immer ein Zuckerschlecken ist." sagte Enai und lachte etwas. Bald darauf räumten sie ab und gingen schlafen. (Mittwoch, 29.09.2010) Rakel ging durch Sturmwind und begegnete Enai. "Guten Abend Enai. Hast du einen der Meister gesehen? Es kam ein Brief an.". "Nein hast Du ein Mann gesehen zwei Schwerter?". "Ja." sagte Rakel und deutete auf einen Herrn an der Brücke. "Jener dort?". "Aye...". "Gut, dann such ich mal nach den Meistern.". "Und Meister Febrosi ist da gewesen bis gerade. Ich muss los Rakel." sagte Enai und huschte dem Mann hinterher. Als sie den Meister fand, mustert dieser Rakel von oben bis unten. "Guten Abend." sagte Rakel. "Steht dir." meinte James lächelnd. "Danke." sagte Rakel und strahlte. Sie trug die mit Stahlbändern versehene Hose und ebensolche Stiefel. "Und dir auch einen guten Abend.". "Nur die Rüstung..." meinte Rakel. Diese fehlte und war teuer. "Kriegen wir schon hin." beruhigte James sie. "Es war ein Bote da." berichtete Rakel und reichte ihrem Meister einen dicken Umschlag.James nahm den Umschlag an sich und öffnete ihn. Rakel betrachtete James beim Lesen. "Der Brief geht an dich." stellte er fest. "Oh?" fragte Rakel. Meister Febrosi schaute sich kurz um. "Lass uns rein gehen.". "Ja.". Sie gingen hinein in die Schule und stießen in der Tür auf Tigili. "Oh Hallo. Erschreckt mich doch nicht so!" meinte Tigili nachdem sie sie begrüßt hatten. "Wir waren nichtmal extra leise." meinte Rakel. "Aber taucht da so einfach auf. Sowas aber auch. Ihr erschreckt noch jemand kleines zu Tode.". "Du wirst es überleben." stellte der Meister fest. "Aber auch nur gerade so!" sagte Tigili. "Reicht doch." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Frech wie ein Großer. Tztztz." machte Tigili. "Nun Meister Febrosi ist doch groß." sagte Rakel und dieser meinte "So bin ich.". "Aber noch nicht wirklich ganz groß." erklärte Tigili. "Wir wollten gerade rein. Kommst du mit?". "Hmhm ... na gut, aber nur wenn ich nicht störe.". James schüttelte den Kopf. "Gut, gut." sagte Tigili und folgte ihnen. James gab Rakel den Umschlag zurück. "Lies es dir durch.". "Und gibt es was neues? Habe ich was verpasst? Was Spannendes?" fragte die Gnomin. Rakel nahm den Umschlag und las das Schreiben aufmerksam, während James erzählte "Enai hatte heute Unterricht und war merkwürdigerweise sehr gut gelaunt. Ansonsten nichts.". "Was denn für Unterricht?" fragte Tigili. "Krafttraining und Akrobatik.". "Ja die immer schön ran nehmen!" meinte Tigili. "Aber sicher." beruhigte der Meister sie. "Dieser Verdacht den Pater Bertros da hatte." meinte Rakel. "Mmh?" fragte James. "Hat Meister Branwick mit dir drüber geredet?". "Nein.". "Nun... Darf ich offen sprechen?" fragte Rakel und schaute lächelnd zu Tigili. "Ich weiß ja nicht, worum es geht." sagte James. "Es geht um einen sehr hässlichen Verdacht einem Adligen gegenüber. Du hast den Namen im Brief ja gelesen. Thia hat schon herausgefunden, wo er sich meist aufhält, sie und ich sollen den Verdacht bestätigen oder widerlegen." erklärte Rakel. "Angeordnet von Meister Branwick?" fragte James. "Exakt. Oder sagen wir so ... er hat es mir freigestellt. Ich fühlte mich geehrt und so hab ich den Auftrag übernommen.". James nickte. "Und wie weit seid ihr mit dem Auftrag?" fragte er. "Naja. Noch nicht weiter." meinte Rakel. "Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit." mahnte er sie. Rakel nickte. "Nein.". "Thia und du, ja? Na, da kann doch eigentlich nichts schief gehen." sagte er. Rakel grinste. "Da kann einiges schief gehen, oder? Meister Branwick hat sie ausgewählt, weil man ihr Gesicht dort auch nicht kennt.". "Zwei fähige Leute. Sollte möglich sein, egal was euch erwartet." sagte James. "Danke für das Lob." sagte Rakel lächelnd. "Das war kein Lob. Es war eine Feststellung.". "Und wenn der Verdacht sich bestätigt, werden wir sehen, wie es weitergeht, aber das liegt dann wohl nicht in unseren Händen.". "Tu einfach, was du kannst. Wird schon schief gehen." meinte James. "Der betreffende Herr scheint sich oft in der Bibliothek und dem Anhörungszimmer auf, meinte Thia." berichtete Rakel. "Nur wie soll man eine Unschuld beweisen? Ich kann mich da nicht rumdrücken, bis ich alt und grau bin." meinte sie grinsend. James erklärte "Die Kunst besteht darin, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein.". Tigili schaute neugierig zu. "Das kann man wohl schwer lernen." meinte Rakel. "Aber vielleicht kann man die richtige Gelegenheit herbeiführen.". "Man muss ein Gespür entwickeln. Wirklich lernen kann man es nicht. Oder so, stimmt genau.". Rakel nickte und sagte "Oder man ist eine Gnomin, die alle übersehen." sie grinste zu Tigi rüber. "Tigi wird ihre eigenen Bewährungsproben erhalten." sagte James. Tigili wusste nicht, ob sie grinsen sollte oder Rakel mit den Blicken strafen. "Diese ist deine." sagte er. "Sicher.". "Was soll ich bewehren?" fragte Tigili. "Nichts." meinte der Meister und schmunzelte. (Donnerstag, 30.09.2010) Dolchkampftraining Rakel hatte sich inzwischen doch einen stahlbandbesetzten Brustharnisch machen lassen. In der Schule traf sie, natürlich in das neue Lederzeug gewandet, auf James. "Na sieh mal einer an." sagte dieser nach der Begrüßung. "Ich hab mir auch den passenden Brustharnisch dazu machen lassen." erklärte Rakel erfreut. "Sieht gut aus. Fehlen noch die Handschuhe." meinte er. "Ja genau." Rakel nickte. "Und du trägst es jetzt immer in der Freizeit?" fragte er. "Nein. Keine Sorge." Rakel grinste, sie kannte seine Vorlieben für wallende Kleider und fraulich offenes Haar. James schmunzelt. "Soll ich mich umziehen?" bot sie an. "Je nachdem, was du heute vor hast.". "Nun, falls ich keinen Unterricht bekomme, ist die Abendgestaltung völlig offen." erklärte Rakel. "Unterricht schadet nicht." befand der Meister und Rakel nickte. "Wann trägst du eigentlich zwei Schwerter und wann eines mit einem Dolch?" wollte Rakel wissen. Meister Febrosi erklärte "Schwerter zur Verteidigung. Dolche bei bestimmten Aufträgen. Sie sind einfach unauffälliger.". Rakel nickte und meinte "Soll ich mich zum Training umziehen?". "Bleib so. Dann muss ich nicht all zu sehr aufpassen." sagte er grinsend. "Gut, aber den Umhang leg ich besser ab, oder?" fragte sie und er nickte. Rakel löste die Spange, die den Umhang am Hals zusammen hielt und nahm ihn von ihren Schultern. An der Wand legte sie ihn ab. Der Meister öffnete die Laschen seines Umhangs und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Dann zog er die Schwerter und stellte sich locker hin, die Schwerter gekreuzt vor der Brust. Rakel zog ihre Dolche und stellte sich in Kampfposition. "Heute geht es bei dir nur darum, in kurzer Zeit viele Treffer zu landen. Ich werde mich nur verteidigen, nicht angreifen." erklärte der Meister. "Gut. Ich brauche Unterricht im Fallen. Und solchen Dingen." sagte Rakel. "Bekommst du, keine Sorge.". Rakel betrachtete kurz nachdenklich das bedrohliche, stählerne Kreuz. "Fang an." forderte der Meister sie auf. Rakel machte einen Ausfallschritt und stach mit beiden Messer zu, mit der rechten Hand nach der Schulter, mit der linken nach dem Bauch. Der Stich der linken Hand war aber eine Finte, die sie, hoffentlich bevor sie in Reichweite der Klingen kam, zurück zog und gegen James Kehle schnellen ließ. Der Meister parierte den Angriff gegen seine Schulter mit einem Schwerthieb. Der zweite Angriff hatte es geschafft, sich an seiner Klinge vorbei zu schummeln und so schlug er mit seinem Handschuh danach. Ein kratzendes Geräusch ertönte, als Rakels Dolch auf die Stahlverstrebungen des Handschuhs traf. Rakel glitt zur Seite, dem Abwehrschlag folgend, und zog beide Messer ein wenig zurück. Sie blieb aber dicht an ihrem Meister und setzte sofort mit zwei Stichen nach, dem einen mit der Rechten nach James Seite, mit der Linken nach seinem Bauch. Diesmal ohne Finten. Der Meister achtete kaum auf die herannahenden Dolche. Statt dessen schob er Rakels Arme mit den flachen Seiten seiner Schwerter auseinander. Durch die Öffnung der Deckung trat er ihr in die Bauchgegend, allerdings nicht schmerzhaft. Es war eher ein Schubser, der Rakel auf Abstand bringen sollte. "He!" Rakel grinste. Meister Febrosi hält die Schwerter weit vor sich und sagte "Ruhe, weiter!". "Ja, Meister.". Rakel schaute auf die beiden Schwerter, wie sollte sie da nur vorbeikommen? Sie entschied sich für einen Sprung am Meister vorbei, um es von der anderen Seite zu versuchen. Sie griff sofort weiter an, schlug nach den Schwertklingen. Meister Febrosi schnitt mit einer ausholenden Bewegung seines rechten Armes eine Schneise durch die Luft, um den Abstand zu wahren. Der linke Arm folgte zugleich, nur um wenig später wieder in der Ausgangsposition zu landen. Rakel fragte sich, wenn man an der Schwäche Schwerter parrieren konnte, konnte man sie dann nicht auch mit Schwung wegschlagen? Rakel versuchte es und schlug mit beiden Dolchen mit Schwung mit den Breitseiten nach den Orten. Viel Wirkung zeigten die Schläge nicht. Da es James scheinbar aber nur darum ging, den Abstand zu wahren, ließ er sich von den Hieben weiter zurück in die Ecke treiben. Rakel schlug weiter nach den Schwertern, versuchte sie auseinander zu drängen und James dabei zurück zu treiben. Er parierte Schlag um Schlag, lief dabei weiter rückwärts, bis sein Rücken die Wand berührte. Rakel schaute konzentriert und versuchte die Schwerter auseinander zu treiben, um zum Stich zu kommen. James Schwerter waren bei diesem Platzmangel eher hinderlich. Mit Mühe parierte er weiterhin die Angriffe. Lange konnte es so aber nicht weitergehen. Allerdings macht er auch keine Anstalten, aus seiner unliebsamen Position zu entkommen, sondern pariert stur Schlag um Schlag. Rakel erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit der Anriffe und führte nun zwei Stiche gen Brust und Hals, ließ beide Klingen aber zurück schnellen und stach nach James Oberarmen. Mit dieser Geschwindigkeit konnten James' Schwerter nicht mithalten. Sein linker Oberarm wurde schließlich getroffen und Rakels Klinge schnitt in die Lederrüstung und riss dabei die darunterliegende Haut leicht auf. Rakel sprang erschrocken zurück, als sie sah, dass sie ihren Liebsten verletzt hatte und schaute entgeistert. Meister Febrosi untersuchte den Schnitt. Er drückte leicht darauf. Als nur eine sehr geringe Menge Blut austrat, nickt er zufrieden. "Fabelhaft. Du hast die Gelegenheit, die ich dir gegeben habe genau so genutzt, wie ich es mir erhofft habe." sagte er. "Ich dachte, du könntest alles abwehren." sagte Rakel und sah etwas kleinlaut aus. "Es war das Ziel, mich zu treffen." sagte er. "Ja. Nur normalerweise geht wohl niemand freiwillig in eine Ecke und bleibt da." meinte Rakel schmunzelnd. "Und du musst Ziele erreichen, was nützt es, wenn ich dich in jedem Kampf aufs Kreuz legen würde?". Rakel nickte leicht und fragte "Muss ich es nähen?". James schüttelte den Kopf. Rakel beschaute sich die Wunde. "Ein Kratzer. Die Rüstung ist sehr gut." beruhigte er sie. "Und jetzt hab ich sie kaputt gemacht." murmelte Rakel. "Kein Problem. Wenn sie zu sehr in Mitleidenschaft gerät, gebe ich sie Anastina. Die wird das schon richten, hoffe ich.". Rakel fühlte einen kleinen Stich und wünschte wiedereinmal, bei ihrer Schneiderausbildung mehr gelernt zu haben. "Hmm mmhmh.". "Angreifen kannst du. Du weißt Chancen zu nutzen, das ist gut. Das nächste mal wirst du dich verteidigen müssen." erklärte er. "Danke. Ich glaube es wäre hilfreich, Sprünge, Rollen und sowas zu lernen. Falls es da überhaupt eine Art Standard gibt." meinte Rakel. "Wie gesagt, das wirst du." sagte James. "Thia war wie ein glitschiger Aal nie zu fassen." erklärte sie. "Aber das sind Feinheiten, und erst brauchst du die Grundkenntnisse.". Rakel nickt und sagte "Ja Meister.". "Kraftübungen machst du selbstständig?" fragte er. "Natürlich." sagte Rakel. "Gut, dann müssen wir dieses zähe Thema nicht nochmal anschneiden." meinte er. "Auch Ausdauertraining. Hausputz zum Beispiel." sie zwinkerte. Der Meister schmunzelte. Geschichtsunterricht "Geschichte? Hattest du schon eine Weile nicht mehr." fragte er. "Aye, das wäre gut." fand Rakel. "Weisst du noch, wo wir waren?". "Wir hatten zuletzt die Schlacht der drei Hämmer, richtig?" erinnerte sich Rakel. James nickte. "Lass uns hoch gehen, Liebes. Das letzte mal habe ich ja schon angedeutet, dass es diesmal spannend werden könnte.". Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf und Rakel meinte "Sowas deutest du immer an.". "Mittlerweile sind wir im Jahr 45 vor der Öffnung des Portals. Aegwynn lebte immer noch. Sie nutzte die Magie von Tirisfal, um ihr Leben zu verlängern.". Rakel legte entspannt die Hände in den Schoß, faltete sie und lauschte gespannt. "Geblendet von der Einbildung, Sargeras tatsächlich getötet zu haben, beschützte sie Azeroth fast 900 Jahre lang vor den Dämonen.". "Ui. Aber der lauerte fies in einem Winkel ihrer Seele." stellte Rakel fest. "Doch der Rat von Tirisfal wies sie schließlich an, ihr Amt abzugeben. Sie sollte nach Dalaran zurückkehren, um dort ihren Nachfolger zu erwählen. Aegwynn dachte allerdings nicht daran, irgendeinen Magier aus Dalaran zu nehmen. So plante sie, ein Kind zu bekommen.". Rakel fragte "Das hätte einen gewaltigen Machtverlust für sie bedeutet, oder?". "Nicht nur das. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Nachfolger vom Rat manipuliert werden würde.". "Ein Kind? Und wer mochte die 900 Jahre alte Dame anfassen?" fragte Rakel. "Ich glaube, sie sah trotz dem hohen Alter immer noch sehr gut aus." er lächelte. "Verrückte Magie." fügte er hinzu. ""Mmmh das klingt verlockend." fand Rakel. "Naja, sie reiste nach Sturmwind. Hier fand sie den perfekten Vater für ihr Kind. Nielas Aran. Er war Hofmagier des Königs. Aegwynn verführte Aran und gebahr einen Sohn.". Rakels Hände spielten mit den Stahlbändern auf ihrer Lederhose. "Ahja. Einfach so? Von einmal?" Rakel schaute neugierig. "Wer weiß schon, wie oft sie es versuchten?" meinte James. Rakel schmunzelte. "Vielleicht war aber auch da Magie im Spiel, das weiß man nicht.". "Die interessanten Details wurden also nicht übermittelt?" fragte Rakel und grinste kurz. "Jedenfalls färbte die Magie der Eltern auf ihren Sohn ab. Die Macht von Tirisfal sollte sich aber erst entfalten, wenn er die Volljährigkeit erreichen würde. Das ist Geschichte ... nicht etwas anderes." fügte er grinsend hinzu. Rakel wurde einen Hauch rot. "War die denn erblich? Ich dachte die käme vom Bund der Tirisfalen. Gab es den noch? Und wie hieß der Sohn?" fragte sie, zum Thema zurück kommend. "Den Bund gab es noch. Aber seine Macht hatte nun Aegwynn. Sie nannte den Knaben Medivh, was im Hochelfischen soviel wie "Bewahrer der Geheimnisse" bedeutet. Die Magie war aber nicht das einzige, was Medivh erbte. Sargeras Geist verließ Aegwynn und nistete sich noch im Mutterleib in Medivh ein. Der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr Säugling normal und gesund war, brachte Aegwynn den kleinen Medivh zum Hof von Azeroth und ließ ihn dort von seinem sterblichen Vater und dessen Volk aufziehen. Aegwynn zog daraufhin in die Wildnis, um nach ihrer langen Lebenszeit irgendwann in Ruhe zu sterben. Medivh wusste derweil natürlich nichts von der Macht, die in ihm schlief. Er wuchs zu einem jungen Burschen heran. Seine magischen Fähigkeiten waren schnell in ganz Azeroth bekannt. Er stürzte sich oft in Abenteuer mit seinen beiden Freunden. Llane, Prinz von Azeroth und Anduin Lothar. Der letzte lebende Arathi.". "Na der hat ein schweres Erbe bekommen." warf Rakel ein. "Als er vierzehn Jahre alt wurde, fiel er plötzlich in ein Koma, das einige Jahre andauern sollte." fuhr der Meister fort. "Und Aegwynn starb einfach so?" fragte Rakel. "Dazu ein ander mal mehr. Als Medivh wieder erwachte, stellte er fest, dass er ein Mann war. Llane und Lother waren mittlerweile die Herrscher Azeroths. Medivh wollte seine Magie dem Wohle des Volkes widmen. Doch Sargeras ergriff Besitz von ihm. Er lenkte fortan seine Gefühle und Emotionen.". "Sie herrschten beide, die Freunde meine ich?" fragte Rakel nach. "Llane war König. Lothar Befehlshaber der Armee und Berater des Königs." erklärte James. "Ah.". "Er hatte in etwa den Posten, den Lord Fordragon hier hatte, bevor unser König zurückkehrte. So viel zu Medivhs Jugend. Das nächste mal erzähle ich dir, wie die brennende Legion auf die Orcs aufmerksam wurden.". "Gut. Wir nähern uns immer mehr unserer Zeit.". stellte Rakel fest. "Und damit dem Ende der Geschichtsstunden." fügte der Meister hinzu. Aufbruch "Och! Na gut. Sag mal." sie schaute sich um. "Vermisst du nicht irgendwas?" fragte sie. "Sollte ich denn?" fragte James zurück. "Mmmh naja." Rakel schmunzelt. "Ein wenig Nähe? Eine Liebste im Kleid, Frühling... türkises Meer... sowas." führte Rakel aus. James grinste breit. "Natürlich vermisse ich das. Vor allem jetzt, wo es draußen kühler und regnerischer wird.". Rakel nickte. "Und wir haben jetzt einen vollen Frauenschlafraum, ich teil mir mit Tigili das Bett - was sie zu genießen scheint - und einen leeren für Männer. Ich wäre dafür, wir stellen ein Gnomenbett für sie oben auf." schlug Rakel vor. "Wird bestellt." versicherte er. "Aber das nur am Rande. Ich hab ja nichts gegen die Kleine in meinem Bett, das ist wohl, als wenn Eltern ihre Kinder ins Bett nehmen, wenn sie sich fürchten, aber ... ähm naja ... ab und an würd ich gern auch mal woanders schlafen." sie nickte zur Bekräftigung. "Und was schwebt dir da vor?" fragte er. "Hmm. Seenhain? Booty Bay? Darnassus?" schlug Rakel vor. "Du willst wieder einen Ausflug unternehmen?". "Ja, warum nicht? Du nicht?" Rakel grinste. Er sagte schulterzuckend "Pack deine Sachen und mach dich reisefertig.". "Sofort!". Sie stand auf und ging, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. James zog sich um und begann ebenfalls zu packen. Rakel zog sich ebenfalls um, packte die Sachen aber mit ein. Zusätzlich zu einer Reihe anderer Dinge, inklusive einer täglich gepflegten Tasche mit Verbänden, Medikamenten und so weiter. Schließlich trafen sie sich bepackt im Erdgeschoss. "Fertig?". Rakel trug ihren großen, vielfarbigen Rucksack über der Schulter. "Ich denke ... ich hoffe ich hab nichts vergessen. Oh halt.". Sie kniete nieder und hob den Umhang auf. "So!". "Dann brauchen wir nur noch ein Reiseziel." meinte James. "Äh stimmt." gab Rakel zu. "Darnassus, Seenhain oder Beutebucht, ja?" fragte James. "Oder sonstwohin. Die Wahl überlass' ich mal ganz dir." sagte Rakel. Er überlegte eine Weile. "Naja, ich habe mich in Beutebucht und die Klippen verliebt." er grinste. "Das passt gut zu den Dingen in meiner Tasche." sagte Rakel lächelnd. "Fliegen wir? Das sollte schneller gehen als wieder zu reiten.". "Gern, wenn du das über dich bringen kannst." sagte Rakel schmunzeln. "Kürzere Reisezeit bedeutet mehr Zeit am Strand." stellte James fest. Rakel lachte. "Na da bin ich gespannt.". Und so gingen sie zusammen zum Greifenmeister und flogen gen Süden, über zunächst dunklere, später hellere Wälder, glitzernde Flussläufe und trollische Städte nach Beutebucht. Beutebucht "Schauen wir mal, ob unser damaliges Zimmer noch frei ist." schlug James vor. "Äh.. wie lange bleiben wir eigentlich?" fragte James. "Ähm ... weiß nicht? Die Sache in Sturmwind sollte nicht zu lange warten, oder?" meinte Rakel. "Denke ich auch. Ich miete das Zimmer erstmal nur für heute." entschied James. "Ja, verlängern können wir immer noch." meinte Rakel. "Eine Nacht, bitte.". Er schob dem Wirt einige Münzen über den Tresen. "Schaffen wir unser Zeug hoch.". Das Zimmer war belegt, von einem Blutelfenpärchen, das sich dort auf unverständliche Weise unterhielt. "Unser altes Zimmer ist belegt, scheint es." stellte Rakel fest. "Ja, leider. Naja, dann eben dieses.". Sie nahmen das andere Zimmer. Zum Glück war das noch frei. James stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch. Rakel stellte ihren Rucksack in die Ecke. "Wollen wir gleich an den Strand?" fragte James. "Soll ich so bleiben erstmal?" fragte Rakel. "Wie du magst.". "Hmpf. Dann einen Moment." sagte Rakel und zog sich um. Sie kam in dem an den Seiten belüfteten Kleid und offenen Haaren wieder zum Vorschein. "Luftig." stellte James lächelnd fest. "Ja, hier kann ich das wenigstens tragen." meinte Rakel. "Ich glaube, ich sollte auch schnell das Hemd wechseln." damit verschwand nun James in dem Zimmerchen. "Ob man hier irgendwo Sandalen bekommt?" fragte Rakel und sah auf ihre bloßen Füße herunter. James kramte in seiner Tasche und zog ein weißes Hemd heraus. Sein schwarzes steckte er in die Tasche und zog das weiße über. "Halte die Augen offen." schlug er vor. "Schick." kommentierte Rakel seine Bekleidung. "Vielleicht finden wir welche. Aber jetzt geht es erstmal zum Strand." sagte er. "Gut. Ja. Nicht dass ich mir einen Splitter eintrete.". "Im Sand sicher nicht.. Hier gut möglich.". Rakel stellte aber schnell fest, dass die Holzstege glatt gelaufen und von Sand, Sonne und unzähligen Goblinfüßen fast schon poliert waren. Die Splittergefahr schien äußerst gering.